


You And I As One

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm finally marrying these two lol, Love, ShuMako Week 2020, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: She never thought the day would finally arrive; the day in which she and the love of her life would finally become one.Written for Shumako Week Day 7: Wedding/Proposal
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	You And I As One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey it's been a while since I've done anything Shumako related! I did and I didn't take a break from writing, what I mean is I began delving into other parts of the fandom that currently have my interest more (ShuYuka in P3), but know that I still do love Shumako and I'm hoping to be able to write more for them, going forward! Honestly, though, I needed to reflect on my skills in writing and pay attention to some of my more common mistakes. I've had friends help me with this and since then I've become more confident in my work!
> 
> All that aside, this is something I've always wanted to do for this ship, but I never really found the inspiration to do it until now, especially given that the prompt was perfect for the occasion! It's short and sweet, so I only ask that you sit back, relax and hopefully enjoy it too!

It was one thing to wake up next to the love of her life, but it was another to wake up next to him knowing that by the end of today they would be married. Nothing could prepare Makoto for the coming events; she squealed with anticipation to walk down the alter and happily utter the words "I do." 

Though she did wonder if she could follow through with it as perfectly as she had envisioned it in her head. She wondered if she would be able to recite her vows with the exact precision she had practiced them. Some would say that wasn't a way of truly communicating how she felt, yet no matter what they thought; to her, it was a sign of committing to her love for him - the love of her life Ren Amamiya.

Speaking of which, she rolled over to see her soon to be husband; he was still asleep with a light snore escaping his every breath. She cupped one side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Ren smiled for a bit as it gently woke him up from his sleep. He held her hand and began to caress it back and forth to return the gesture. 

"Morning my Queen," he started, staring into her crimson eyes with his greyish ones.

"Morning sleepyhead, are you ready for today?" she asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be, after all, to marry someone like you is an honor within itself."

"Oh stop that,” she gave him an annoyed look, she didn’t like it when he would tease her with being above him. She always saw him as her equal, ready to ground her in case she ever lost her way. “You know I feel the same way about being with you, we're equals."

"I know, I kid, I just can't believe I'm going to get to see you in that dress today."

"You don't even know what it looks like-"

"I don't need to know what it looks like, to know that you're going to look beautiful in it," he interrupted, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"W-why do y-you always do that?!" she pouted, blushing furiously at the same time.

He simply laughed it off as he rose from the bed, and went off into the kitchen for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Makoto sat up and held her cheek where Ren had kissed it. It was warm and soothing, just like how she had remembered it from all those years ago when they had first started dating. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of it all; it had been seven years since then, and not once had she ever regretted spending every moment of her life with him. Because living a life with Ren was all she could ask for…

* * *

She peeked out into the aisle; her friends all waiting for the ceremony to begin. She wanted to get this right; to not mess up and make a fool of herself in the middle of the ceremony. She knew what she wanted to say and do the moment she got up to the altar, but no matter what she tried to tell herself she still shook uncontrollably. And then she spotted him, her soon to be husband dressed in a black tuxedo; a blue rose sat in his chest pocket; his hair slicked back; most importantly above all, his posture was of a man who stood proud and tall. 

She envied him; she wished she could even have a sliver of the calmness he exuded. Still, there was no turning back, and it's not like she wanted to either. She took a few steps back and allowed herself to take a few deep breaths, to relax.

"You got this Makoto, just breathe in, breathe out." She told herself. "Breathe in and out…"

However, her attempt to relax had suddenly turned into a moment of panic as a hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to let out a loud yelp. She tried covering her mouth to muffle her scream just a tad bit, but the other person had already begun laughing quietly next to her. It was her older sister Sae, standing tall in a beautiful silver dress; her eyes were accompanied by a light touch of purple eyeshadow, and her hair was let down completely with small curls coming in at each end.

Makoto was so entranced by her beauty that she had momentarily forgotten Sae had scared the life out of her.

"It's not like you to be caught off guard so easily Makoto," Sae said so matter of factly.

"I-I know sis… it's just what happens if I mess up or I trip while I'm walking? I want this to be as perfect as possible..." she looked down saddened and confused.

"You've always been one to overthink things, but today is your day, Makoto. We are Niijimas after all, and we don't fail at what we do."

Sae's words finally helped her calm down. She let out a small laugh, laughing at herself for worrying over such trivial matters. 

"Thank you, sis. You're right we are Niijimas!" She looked up to her older sister and wrapped one arm around Sae's arm. "Which is why, if you don't mind, would you do me the honors and send me off to Ren?"

"Of course, Makoto," Sae gave her sister a warm smile.

As soon as the two stepped out on to the isle, trumpets and piano notes filled the atmosphere. Makoto felt her nervousness subside as she took each step with her sister before finally coming face to face with the man she loved.

After the general greetings passed, the pastor went on to give the usual speech, which lasted a little longer than either Ren or Makoto had anticipated. Though after a few words here and there the time for each other's vows came to pass.

"I ask you each now, to repeat your marriage vows." The priest said.

"Alright I'll go first then," Ren spoke enthusiastically as he eyed Makoto's crimson eyes. "Makoto, you were the first person to realize that I wasn't the delinquent others had pegged me for. You comforted me when I was on the brink of losing everything. You saved me from myself and literal death. You are the light in my world and you will forever and always be my Queen. I love you, Makoto Niijima."

Makoto was on the verge of shedding of tears, she found it unfair that he had so much to say in so little words. Because she knew that this was it, this was the man she had been waiting for all this time, and now it was time to make her promise to him.

"Ren, you helped me see the error of my ways. You taught me to be more confident in myself, to be more social and inviting to others. You were the one to introduce me to the people who I now cherish with all my heart. You've been supportive of me and my goals since the day we truly got to meet one another. And not only for that, but you helped me saved those who I cared for most, so, with all my heart and love I want to say, I love you Ren Amamiya, for now, and always."

Ren simply smiled at her and gave her a light peck on the cheek before returning his attention to the pastor.

Finally, the time for the big question had come; the question of accepting each other into their lives until death do them part.

"Do you Makoto Niijima, take Ren as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said.

"And do you Ren Amamiya, take Makoto as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor announced.

A kiss so passionate and warm followed, sealing them both together as a married couple they longed to be. Cheers from the entire audience came, particularly their friend Ann had been the loudest in her cheering for them both.

This was the beginning of a new life for both of them; a new life in which happiness and prosperity waited for them; a life that would eventually be filled with small bundles of joy as time went by. For now, though, it was solely about them and no one or anything else mattered more to them.


End file.
